You Had Me At Hello
by Phantom-Fly
Summary: In which Hinata Shouyo is a wealthy Hotel & Casino Tycoon, and the valet boy is a hot hot hottie.


Hinata wasn't sure how it happened.

But here he was, slouching over his nearest casino table to the exit, staring at that beautiful silhouette conversing with his coworkers. Hinata knows he shouldn't be here, he's got other important things to do and contracts to sign, but the _valet boy._ Oh the valet boy.

"Shortie, if you would _please_ get off my table."

"Don't speak that way to your boss, Tsukiyama." Hinata replied, but slid off the blackjack table anyways. His eyes darted back to the figure by the door, who was already on his way getting into a Red Ferrari with three excited girls handing him their key.

_I have Ferraris too, _Hinata thought, sulking, _you can drive them anytime_.

Hinata Shouyo is charming, actually, too charming to be chasing after a valet boy for more than 2 years. He's rich, spending nights with only a few friends in entire restaurants reserved for them, and owning whole car collections in his own parking lot. He's also fluent with his words. Sure, he was a fumbling idiot in his high school year, but surviving in the business world with CEOs and other tycoons has taught him to be a smooth talker. Nothing could stumble the great Hinata Shouyo.

Nothing except the valet boy.

"Just admit that you want to make out with him." Tsukiyama said, wiping the edge of his table with a paper towel.

Hinata blushed, "I-I do not!"

"Then you want _him_ to make out with _you_, same thing." Nishinoya, his Service Director added, making his way to the duo.

The tycoon mumbled something about lucifer catfish, and climbed atop of another blackjack table nearby.

"I can't see him at this angle..."

"Goddammit, just go say _Hi_. The dude doesn't even know you exist."

"He does! I'm the one who hired him, of course he does..." Hinata trailed off pathetically as Tsukiyama walked away in annoyance.

He sighed. Yes, he knew he had to say hello sooner or later, perhaps at an employee meeting, or some big event. _Ooh, _perhaps he could arrange an employee party, o-or give the valet boy a raise, and maybe he could-

"Nishinoyaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Wha'dya need, Shouyo?" The Service Director answered, leaning on the same table.

"Why can't he just notice me, _why._"

"Well, we've been asking that since two years ago. To be honest, I think he did."

Hinata almost fell off his table, "W-w-what?"

Nishinoya shrugged, and flashed the tycoon with his million-dollar smile, "It's fine, just go and remind him that _you exist._"

The tycoon collapsed on the table, hopelessness overwhelming his tiny figure and crushing his face flat on the cold surface, how was he ever going to get up the courage to go talk to that beautiful, handsome, _Adonis-like_ boy he so fortunately hired a few years ago.

Honestly, Hinata Shouyo wasn't sure how it happened, but Kageyama Tobio, (_bless him_, he chanted) as much of a valet boy as he is, has somehow stolen the heart of a tycoon.

* * *

><p>It was a Sunday night, Hinata Shouyo, the owner of Karasuno Hotel &amp; Casino, pulled up into the driveway of his own establishment with his BMW, mind fuzzy from a few sips of alchohol and face almost as bright as his hair. It was yet another business party, one where music blasted loud into one ear and out the other, and people chatted contracts over glasses of wine.<p>

He thought he was absolutely safe from his _Adonis_ today, not because he's as drunk as he can be, but because he knew the other's schedule by heart. (_Which is not creepy at all_, he thought) He made sure Sugawara (that gentle soul) was the one he would face after coming back from a party tonight.

But instead what greeted him at the driveway was _Oh no_ and _Gods why are you so hot_.

Kageyama Tobio, in the very flesh, was extending his perfect arms towards him, _oh so welcoming_, and so strong and built and how nice would it be to cuddle up in them in a cold winter night, or, or-

"Hello, Mr. Hinata."

_OH. MY. GOD._

_Just say hi,_ the tycoon chastised himself, wiping his sweaty hands off on his Armani suit, shakily opened his car doors and waddled outside, his keys shook in his hand as he handed them to Kageyama, (_Is this indirect contact?! _he asked himself) who was waiting for him to step away from his car so the valet boy could take it down to the garage. But the tycoon just stood there, _gawked in the other's presence._

"Um, Mr. Hinata?"

_Just say hi. hi! hello! bonjour mes amigo. I'm Shouyo Shoyo. Hello hottie. Hi. konnichiwa-_

"I like your face."

_Nailed it._

* * *

><p>AN:

I think that's all the languages I know tbh

anyways hinata is his last name right? (please tell me i'm right or else this is gonna be real embarrassing)

This fic has nothing to do with volleyball (so far), and the average age is around 22 I guess, they're all grown up and shit. T^T

This chapter was hella short, sorrysorrysorry ;_;

R&R? _well you don't have to but i mean please omg what am i what is life why am i here_


End file.
